1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack mounted to an apparatus such as a notebook type personal computer, a game machine or the like and mated with a modular plug corresponding thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular jack of this kind is for connecting a modular plug from a telephone network or an LAN network and is provided with a casing made of synthetic resin having an insertion recessed portion for inserting and drawing a modular plug. At inside of the insertion recessed portion, there is contained a contact pin for being brought into contact with a contact of the modular plug.
Each of the contact pins includes a fixed portion fixedly inserted into a fixing hole penetrating a side wall of the casing in a front and rear direction and an elastic contact portion bent to constitute an acute angle from a front end of the fixed portion and extended in an inclined shape toward a back face of the casing.
When the modular plug is connected to the modular jack, a contact of the modular plug is brought into press contact with an elastic contact portion of the modular jack and the elastic contact portion is elastically deformed such that an inclination angle thereof constitutes a steeper slope. Therefore, a rear end of the elastic contact portion is moved further in a rear direction. When a moving stroke of the rear end of the elastic contact portion is to be ensured, a height of the casing is increased in casing.
The constitution is opposedly against a request of a low height in a modular jack applied to an apparatus of a notebook type personal computer, a game machine or the like.
The invention has been carried out in view of the above-described problem and it is an object thereof to provide a modular jack capable of achieving a low height and its attaching structure.
In order to achieve the above-described object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a modular jack characterized in including a casing having an insulating performance for partitioning an insertion recessed portion opened in a front direction for inserting a modular plug, and a plurality of contact pins arranged in the insertion recessed portion to align horizontally, wherein each of the contact pins includes a fixed portion fixedly inserted into a fixing hole penetrating a side wall of the casing in a front and rear direction and an elastic contact portion bent to constitute an acute angle from a front end of the fixed portion and extended in an inclined shape toward a rear face of the casing, and wherein when the casing is connected to the modular plug, a front end of the elastic contact portion pressed by a contact of the modular plug is projected rearward from the casing via a lead-out opening formed at the rear face of the casing.
According to the invention, when the modular plug is connected to the modular jack, the front end of the elastic contact portion of the contact pin can be projected rearward from the casing and therefore, a moving stroke of the front end of the elastic contact portion in connecting the modular plug to the modular jack can also be ensured at the outside of the casing. As a result, by that amount, is the height of the casing can be lowered.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided the modular jack according to the first aspect, characterized in that the lead-out opening includes a plurality of slits for guiding the front ends of the elastic contact portions of the respective contact pins in a direction of dislocating the front ends in bending the elastic contact portions. According to the invention, when the front end of the elastic contact portion is projected to the outside of the casing, a vicinity of the front end is guided by the slit and therefore, the elastic contact portion can smoothly be dislocated.
The invention according to a third aspect provides an attaching structure of a modular jack for attaching the modular jack according to the first or second aspect to a printed wiring board, characterized in that a surface of the printed wiring board is provided with an escapement for permitting the front end of the elastic contact portion to project from the rear face of the casing in a rear direction. By applying the modular jack according to the first or second aspect to the printed wiring board having the escapement, a low height of the modular jack is substantially enabled.